1. Fields of the Invention
This invention relates to a link for a watch band and a bracelet, and more particularly to a construction of a metal or plastic link in the watch band and the bracelet.
2. Prior Art
The joint constructions of the links of watch bands and bracelets are multifarious and in wide use.
For example, a bracelet according to the prior art includes a plurality of rings connected each other.
Other types of the watch band and the bracelet include a plurality of rings interconnecting links, or intermediate and edge links coupled together by connecting pins or the like.
In the prior arts, the watch bands and bracelets using the rings are fabricated through the step of bending the rings. The step of bending the rings is very troublesome, therefore, it is difficult to mass-produce such watch bands and bracelets.
With the watch band having the connecting pins, it is necessary to form holes in the intermediate and edge links for the insertion of the connecting pins or the like. Materials and shapes of the link in the prior arts are limited for forming precise holes of the links.